


Are you stupid, Poe?

by Velazyraptor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velazyraptor/pseuds/Velazyraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is worried about Finn and BB-8 can see it too. Maybe better than Poe himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you stupid, Poe?

**Author's Note:**

> It's really just a drabble to make me feel better about the ending of The Force Awakens. Too many cliffhangers...
> 
> Also kind of spoiler-ish.

Finn was still asleep. He hadn't woken up and Poe found himself worrying about the ex-trooper. He spent his freetime sitting next to Finn's bed, talking to him. He knew it didn't help Finn in any way but it made him feel better.

Sometimes BB-8 came to infirmary with Poe. It bleeped worryingly, asking Poe if he was surely all right.

"I will be, someday", Poe assured the droid. BB-8 wasn't exactly pleased with the answer.

"[Stop talking as if he is not going to wake up! You are the most optimistic human I know!]" it bleeped and whirred and buzzed. "[Try to find a way to wake him up sooner!]"

"Why bother? I can't find anything!" Poe sighed in despair. BB-8 made an irritated noise and zapped Poe.

"[Snap out of it!]"

"Ow! That hurt! Why're you so pissed?"

"[Because your expression is exactly the same that general Organa had when Han Solo died. Do not even try to tell me otherwise, I am not stupid.]" BB-8 beeped. Poe shifted nervously in his seat.

"What do you mean?" Poe stuttered. BB-8 made a movement that could have been taken as an eyeroll.

"[Are you stupid? Friend Poe, are you stupid? I am observant enough to know that you are fond of friend Finn.]"

"Y'know, I'm important pilot. I don't have time for tha- Ow!" BB-8 zapped him again. It bleeped few curse words and rolled out leaving Poe with hurting leg.


End file.
